


Into the Empty

by ComicBooksBro, HallmarkDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Crowley (Supernatural)/Bobby Singer, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Michael/Adam, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallmarkDestiel/pseuds/HallmarkDestiel
Summary: Sam, Dean, Adam and Bobby go to the Empty to save the ones they love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Into the Empty

**DEAN**

Dean sighed heavily and tipped the dregs of his third beer down his throat. At this point, he was almost too numb to everything to even notice the taste, and was mostly drinking out of habit. To keep up appearances, if you will. 

Everyone else seemed to be in various states of shock, but that was almost a given, considering that they had just ganked _God himself._

But Dean wasn’t thinking about Chuck’s death. 

Dean was thinking about Cas, the dungeon, and some of Cas’ last words before he had died. He was thinking about Cas’ true happiness, and just how fucking stupid that true happiness was.

_“I love you.”_

Dean hadn’t even had time to say it back.

_“Goodbye, Dean.”_

  
  


The label on Dean’s bottle of beer was close to shredded from his fidgeting, but he didn’t seem to notice, and if he did, he didn’t care. Dean’s world had seemed tilted off of its axis since Cas’ confession, and it didn’t show any signs of returning to the ordered (not ordered. Deans world was anything but ordered.) format it had been in before.

Before——

_“I love you.”_

Dean’s cheeks were wet, but no one noticed. He wiped the tears away discreetly, and ducked out of the main room before anyone could try to talk to him. He shouldn’t be sad——he shouldn’t be crying. They’ve beaten _God._ They won, but all Dean feels is empty.

_”Goodbye, Dean.”_

Dean scrubs his clenched fist over the yawning, hurting cavern that Cas’s death had left in his chest, and tries not to sob. It’s not fair. Cas deserved better than this.

Cas _deserves_ better than this.

Cas _deserves_ better than this because Cas is still out there. He’s not gone——just in the Empty——and Dean is going to raise as much hell as he needs to go get his angel back.

Dean curls into a ball on his bed——not even bothering to shed his shoes or jacket——and sobs. He stays quiet enough so that no one can hear him, and lets his tears soak into the thin blanket under him.

At some point, Miracle pushes the door to Dean’s room open with her nose and somehow manages to worm her way into Dean’s shaky, tense arms. Dean holds her as tightly as he can without hurting her, and buries his face in her fur. She doesn’t seem to mind the tears, and that’s a good thing, because Dean needs something to hold onto now.

Something that he knows won’t disappear.

—-

**SAM**

Sam is in not dissimilar sorts. He’s shocked that they beat god, yes, but he’s not grieving like Dean is. After all, he had lost Gabriel years ago, and though he’s over it (he is over it, damnit, and he’ll keep telling himself that until it’s true), that doesn’t change the fact that it still hurts sometimes. Sam doesn’t exactly have the best track record with relationships, but he had thought——

He had been stupid. Being an angel doesn’t make one immune to death.

Even so, Gabriel had been tougher than most. It’s been years, but Sam still holds out hope, in some secret, hidden part of himself that Gabriel will return. 

The ever-unused left side of Sam’s bed is testament to that.

Sam isn’t dwelling, though. He’s over it. 

(He’s not over it.)

They beat god, though, and that’s the important thing. That’s what matters. 

Sam tries to sleep on the left side of his bed that night, and wakes up curled around his pillow, with tears staining the sheets. He feels so alone, and his body hurts from being so tightly curled up. 

He’s relived to have beaten Chuck, yes, but now that his every waking moment isn’t focused on finding some way to beat god, Sam has time to think back to... less savory things.

Like a pair of wings, burnt into the ground, and eyes like sunlight through whiskey.

**ADAM**

Adam can’t think.

His head is empty, everything is too quiet, and he *can’t think.* He can barely keep breathing now that Michael is gone.

_Gone_. Just like that. No fanfare, no nothing; and Chuck hadn’t even had the decency to take Adam out with him.

Some people say they feel like a part of them is gone, but for Adam, that really is the case. Him and Michael have been sharing a body for a long time——an insanely long time, if the fast-passing time in hell is considered——and for the first time in centuries, Adam is without Michael.

He’s without the one part of him that made consciousness worth preserving down in the cage, and it’s oh so quiet inside of his head.

Quiet.

Empty.

And alone. God, Adam is so alone. Even surrounded by his family (some family they turned out to be) Adam feels more abandoned than he ever has. More than anything, he just wants Michael back.

It’s impossible, though. Adam is just a normal human——a shell of what he had been with Michael. And for all he’s been through——for all those hundreds of years in the cage, and for helping kill god——Adam still can’t save the one thing he loves.

**BOBBY**

Bobby didn’t know what to think. Crowley was gone. He thinks about that kiss.

_“Why’d you take a picture?”_

_“Why’d you have to use tongue?”_

Bobby shakes his head. The boys had told him that Crowley sacrificed himself for them. Stupid Idjit. Why did he have to kill himself? Lucifer escaped anyway.

Bobby wouldn’t let Crowley’s sacrifice be in vain. He wouldn’t let it be for nothing. He would make sure when Crowley came back and he _would_ come back, that he would know how much Bobby loves him and how much he cares for him. 

He ain’t going to the empty for nothing.

Bobby sits on the bed. He misses Crowley. Oh, how he misses him. He knew the others felt the same for their partners too.

He had to do something. Anything. He just wants him back. 

Come back to me Crowley, my King.


End file.
